


THIS IS HOW YOU KILL DRACO MALFOY

by sapphirewrote



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy has a snake tattoo, Drug Use, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Mental Health Issues, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Multi, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Tattooed Draco Malfoy, Trauma, draco malfoy has a dragon tattoo, ravenclaw original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirewrote/pseuds/sapphirewrote
Summary: Draco Malfoy, by no means, is a God.Yet, he came out of a war alive and well.A scratch here and there, one less parent on his end.Draco Malfoy, by no means, is a God, but that doesn't mean that it was easy to break him. After all, he managed to come out of a war, alive, even when he was on the losing side. He did what he needed to survive. Nothing can break him anymore, not even war itself.The war might not kill Draco Malfoy;But this sure would.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. THIS IS HOW YOU KILL DRACO MALFOY

He knew no gods, saved by name  
the ones  
his father cursed,

But the sun – surely the sun  
was a god?

God or not,  
he worshipped it.

(He had nothing else  
to pray to)

– a.s [icarus was alone, alone, alone]

════════════════

How do you kill a God?

Was the one question no one really sure the answer of.

How do you even kill an immortal? They tried to kill each other, didn't they? An immortal vs an immortal, yet we all know how they failed. Then, they tried to send mortals to try, all of them, one by one, turned to ashes merely just because they tried.

One would say, you pit them against each other, by creating a war. Let them feel the fear of knowing they could never rely on each other no more. Knowing, that their own blood would let them bleed in the name of living. The God of War would laugh at that thought. He would sit on his throne, laughing, after all, what you mortals never seem to get was, the wars he made are not for Gods, never for Gods, they were for you. He made wars for mortals, all in the name of his own amusement.

Some would say, you can only kill Gods by forgetting them. But, how do you forget a God, when all went wrong and the first thing you do is turn to them to ask for help? You can deny them all you want, erase their names from your mythologies, though it weakens them, it would never kill them. After all, as long as there are humanities, there will still be hearths.

Draco Malfoy, by no means, is a God.

Yet, he came out of a war alive and well. A scratch here and there, one less parent on his end.

Draco Malfoy, by no means, is a God, but that doesn't mean that it was going to be easy to break him. After all, he managed to stay alive even when he was on the losing side. He did what he needed to survive. Nothing can break him anymore, not even war itself.

The war might not kill Draco Malfoy;

But this sure would.


	2. HONEY

GOLDEN EYES

was the first thing that caught Draco's attention the first time he stepped into the Great Hall. Draco squinted his eyes at hers, wondering how he had never noticed the owner of those golden eyes before, but then he shrugged it off, not really important.

He walked inside the Great Hall, both hands in his pocket, his black, long overcoat swallowed him whole as he walked to the Slytherin table. He did not bother to put his uniform on, they wanted him back to school, the least they could do is let him wear his overcoat to the Feast.

Draco could feel eyes on him as he walked towards the Slytherin table, to his friend's sides of the table. This is ridiculous, Draco thought. He remembered killing one of the Ravenclaws prefects right in this building, yet he had to pretend the war didn't even happen. Draco wanted to laugh, how stupid of the Ministry to think that all of them could start acting as kids once more, pretending that they didn't just fight for their lives only a year ago.

Draco was not sure whether to take it as a blessing or a curse to have a picture-perfect memory. He remembered every pair of eyes that begged him for mercy, begged him for their lives. Some of them were his classmates, the same eyes that would look at him in Potions class, begged him to spare their lives, yet he didn't even bat an eyelash before he muttered the Killing Curse in their directions.

He remembered everyone, every pair of eyes that he encountered at war. That was his task. That was his job from the Dark Lord.

Better them than him or his mother.

Yet, he did not remember ever seeing that pair of golden eyes.

"Pray tell, Zabini," Draco's voice was drawled as he brought his cup of Peppermint tea to his lips. "Who's that girl?" he asked as he pointed to the girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table with his pinky finger.

Blaise let his gaze followed the direction Draco was pointing, a bored-looking girl, black hair that contrasted her pale skin, was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, pretending to listen to her friends who were babbling about something as she nodded along.

"Ares Zaphiriou," Pansy Parkinson answered, red lipstick stained on her cup as she brought it to her lips. "Her name is Ares Zaphiriou."

"Her name is Ares?" Blaise furrowed his eyebrows, eyes stilled on the girl.

Pansy nodded, her hair bounced as she did. "Guess her parents' name," Pansy said in an amused tone as she looked at Blaise.

"Hera and Zeus?" Blaise lifted one of his eyebrows as a smirk formed on his face.

Pansy let out a drawled chuckle when she heard his answer. "Spot on."

"What? Really?" Blaise snapped his head towards Pansy in an instance. "Don't fucking mess with me, Parks."

"Not messing with you, best part?" Pansy smirked as she tutted her tongue before she continued. "Her sisters' names are Hebe and Eileithyia Zaphiriou."

"Now you're totally fucking with me," Blaise rolled his eyes as he pressed his lips into a frown.

"Yeah, well, but I am not," Pansy said, her eyes narrowed as she shook her head. "I was tasked to find her family before the war began, her family just vanished. It's like they know exactly what's going to happen. They didn't fight in the war. They didn't choose sides."

"Her family was the one family that Voldemort didn't get, the one family that Voldemort wanted the most on his side."

Draco winced when she heard Pansy throwing the Dark Lord name in ease, closing his eyes in an instance, twisted his head in an attempt to block the sound of his name.

Pansy snapped her head in his direction, looking at him with apologetic smile. "I mean the Dark Lord, sorry."

Draco shrugged, letting out a thin half-hearted smile to Pansy. Clearing his throat, giving Pansy an attentive nodded to convince her, who now has a frown on her face.

"Out of all of us, you're the one that has it the worst," Blaise squinted his eyes, looking at Draco who was sitting in front of him, looking bored, as if he didn't just wince in pain a second ago. "Whatever did he do to you?"

"You don't want to know," Draco murmured through his cup of tea, his eyes stilled on the girl. Ares.

Ares. Ares. Ares.

Who the hell named their daughter Ares?


	3. POMEGRANATE

CRIMSON RED.

Draco remembered how crimson red met sapphire blue vividly. A Hufflepuff girl, with eyes as blue as sapphire, her blood boiled to the point her tears turned red, begging for Draco to spare her life, but still unwilling to give Potter's exact location to his aunt.

He had to kill her, he had to kill her in an instant whilst he looked her dead in her sapphire eyes.

"I told you to torture her, not kill her!" His aunt would say, growing irritated when she saw the girl laid on the marble floor, unmoving.

"I was torturing her, she's just weak," would be his answer. Swaying his wand in front of his face, wiping the girl's blood from his face with his handkerchief.

"I told you to Crucio her, Draco. What is the point of using this nonsense ancient Dark Magic if it's just going to kill them faster?"

"It hurts them more."

"It's killing them faster! You're not torturing them enough, if you keep doing this we wouldn't have any information!"

But, that's exactly his point, killing them faster.

He might not know the girl's name, but he had seen her a couple of times in the Great Hall. She might not be his friend, but he remembered her lending him a cleaning-broom set when he forgot his. Killing her faster was the most he could do to help her.

Did Draco want to kill her? No.

Did he enjoy killing her? Yes.

At least he wouldn't have to torture her more than he already did if he killed her.

Draco could see a red silhouette from the bottom of the Black Lake, standing just beside his coat that was lying on the grass. He pushed his head towards the surface when his eyes caught the same golden eyes from the Great Hall. She was wearing a red dress.

Who the hell wears a red dress at 3 am in school?

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked, her voice flat, she stared down at Draco who was still on the Black Lake, her golden eyes finally met his grey ones.

Draco liked having a swim at the Black Lake in the middle of the night, he liked the peace, he liked hearing the wind sweeping through the lake, he liked the cold feeling on his body to freeze his mind.

"I'm trying to have a dip in peace, certainly you just ruined that."

"Oh, you're him," she crossed her arms in front of her chest when she realised who was in front of her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, his hand went through his hair, keeping it away from falling to his face.

"Everyone's talking about you, you know," she cocked her head. "The Dark Lord's right-hand man is back in Hogwarts."

"Look," said Draco, his voice raw and low, boredom enveloped on his tone. "Why don't you go back from where you were? I–"

"Is it true?" she cut him off, still with her arms across her chest.

Draco lifted his brow, beginning to get annoyed by her attitude. "What?"

"That you tortured and killed some of the students," she asked, her head tilted, still looking at Draco with her golden eyes. She narrowed her eyes, trying to intimidate Draco in a way. Draco wanted to laugh, she should know it takes more than a pair of narrowed golden eyes to intimidate him.

"Yes."

The girl nodded, not even fazed by Draco's honest and fast answer. Not a response he expected, not a response he usually got. Despite her questions, she looked at him in a disinterested manner. Draco was about to tell her to shove off when she suddenly crouched down and took a seat beside his coat.

Half of Draco's body was still underwater, she brought her knees towards her chest as she hugged her legs, sitting in silence. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what she wanted. He stepped out of the lake, his Oxford shirt plastered on his skin as he walked to his coat beside her and muttered a low wandless drying spell.

He took a second of pause, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She was still sitting there, knees up on her chest, but this time her eyes were closed.

"I suppose I should have to thank you," she said, breaking the silence between them. Draco decided to stay for a moment, curious about what she was about to say.

"What ever for?"

"For killing Olivia Turpin," she said in such ease. Draco almost choked on his own spit when he heard her. Surprised would be an understatement. But he refused to let it show.

"A bitch that one, glad you killed her."

"Who?"

The girl let out a gloomy melancholy chuckled when she heard Draco's question. "Tall, blonde, freckles all around her face."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Green eyes–" her voice suddenly became muffled, that's all he needed to know.

Green eyes.

He remembered her. A Ravenclaw prefect. He killed her just in front of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. She begged him to spare her life. She begged him to let her live, she said she still has a brother for her to take care of. He didn't care. He killed her.

Because if he didn't, they would take her and her brother, they would tear them apart limb to limb. They wouldn't kill her, they would torture her until she begs them to just end her life. Dying would be a better option.

"Who are you?" Draco asked her, cutting her off from her ongoing description about how ridiculously annoying Olivia Turpin was.

"I am literally in your year, we had Potions and Transfiguration together for the last three years."

"I don't recognize you, you didn't fight in the war."

She scoffed. "Do I need to fight in the war for you to recognize me? Not important enough for Draco Malfoy to bat an eyelash at me?"

"Don't cross me, Goddess," he warned in a low drawled voice. His grey eyes darkened.

She snapped her head in an instance when she heard what he called her, looking up at him who was still looking down at her curiously. Draco could see her cheeks flushed, thanks to the light the moon has provided. So, he still has the same effect on girls. They really wouldn't care if he was a murderer, huh?

"Or should I say God?" He lifted his brow, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "Quite a funny name you have."

She straightened, raising her chin and meeting his gaze. "So you do know my name," she let out a scoff. "And what are you going to do if I cross you? Kill me?"

"I might. And I wouldn't bat an eyelash doing it," Draco said in a stern voice, echoing her previous question before he turned around and left.

Every step that Draco took from the lake to the dungeons reminded him of the steps that he took the night of the war. He can still hear it in his mind, how people screamed from the tortured they had to endure from the Death Eaters; every curse flew in his direction; every disappointed expression he faced when they realised their own classmates went against them.

Draco had specifically kept away from going near every Common Room of every house that night, he knew that some of the students who were too afraid to fight were all hiding there, besides he didn't want to fight cowards. He was not ready to fight someone who would surrender before he even got to lift his wand up, it would be too easy for him, it would be too boring.

He scoffed lightly, wanted to laugh at how he thought those who were hiding were cowards. He knew specifically who the real coward was.

He pulled out a tube pill case made of Jade stone that he got for his birthday from Pansy as he walked into the Slytherin Common Room; she really has a weird humour that Draco often shook his head for. He saw Theo, Blaise, and Pansy sitting in front of the fireplace on the floor as they shared a large deep blue blanket together; a group of ex Death Eaters staying together, how fitting.

He popped a capsule out of the green tube into his mouth as he took a seat on one of the leathered Chester sofas beside where they were sitting on the floor. Shaking his head as they saw his Slytherin friends blowing out smokes from their mouths, cigarettes on their hands yet their eyes were all droopy, trying to stay awake in silence.

"Go to bed, you are all half dead in front of the fireplace. I'm not helping any of you in case one of you fell asleep on fire," he said, letting out a few deep and low chuckles, spinning his tube of pills on his fingers.

"Morphine?" Theo asked, a scoff left his mouth as he jotted his chin towards Draco's direction.

Draco jolted one of his eyebrows, staring at the green tube that he tried to balance on his fingers, not answering Theo's question.

"I don't think morphine was recommended by the psychotherapist," Blaise said as he looked up to Draco who was still staring at the tube. "You got Madam Chattox, right?"

Draco nodded softly before he scoffed. "I don't think they will recommend any muggle drugs, Zabini," Draco let out another low chuckle as he raised his left eyebrow. "I don't think they recommend cigarettes either."

"Fuck off, you guys are so loud," Pansy gruntled as she put her hands to cover her ears before she turned her head to look at Draco who was sitting behind her. "Can I have some?"

Draco shook his head before he let out a sigh as Pansy stood up and sat next to him on the large sofa. "You didn't eat dinner, Pans, you're going to throw up if you take any morphine."

"Headache?" Pansy looked at Draco with droopy eyes, patting her thighs, gesturing Draco to lay down on her.

Draco shrugged. "Just need my mind to calm the fuck down," he sighed as he shifted his position. Putting his head on Pansy's lap as she immediately put her hands on his head, massaging his head lightly when Draco closed his eyes.

Draco put both of palm into his closed eyes, pressing them hard enough that he could see stars on them. Trying to put pieces and pieces of memory in its right place, putting the ones that he didn't want to remember on the back of his mind, trying his best to sort out everything when he heard Theo's voice, asking him something, that once again cluttered his mind.

"What?" he asked him without opening his eyes.

"Is it the headache that made you take another dip in the lake at three in the morning?" Theo repeated his question this time raising his voice as he did.

"Don't fucking shout, Nott," gruntled Draco lightly. "And don't ask questions you already know the answer of."

"Thank fuck I don't have your eidetic memory, must fucking suck," Theo said under his breath as he began to stretch his legs and leaned his back on the lower part of the sofa.

"You have no idea," mumbled Draco as he let out a long sigh when Pansy massaged the right nerve on his head, opening his eyes to let out a thin smile, thanking her before closing it again when he saw Pansy slowly nodded.

"Which ones worked best? The freezing lake or the morphine?" Blaise asked, taking another long drag of his cigarettes before he once again exhaled the smoke through his nostrils as he tipped his head back.

"None, but the morphine works wonders to slow my mind, and if I concentrate hard enough, the cold of the lake sometimes froze my mind for a second or two," Draco answered as he raised his hand into his eye level and swirled the tube of morphine on his fingers, once again stare at it, grazing his thumb on the lid with DLM carved on top of it.

"Funny how I despised the muggle world not too long ago, and now I'd rather just slit my neck if I can't get my hand on one of their fucking creations," he said, eyes still on the jade green tube, chuckling as he shook his head lightly.

Funny how life works, indeed.


End file.
